


Shatter remnants

by GoodKnight_Studios



Series: Shattered reality [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodKnight_Studios/pseuds/GoodKnight_Studios
Summary: Percy is torn, the very thing that held him together, tore him apart. Now he must survive in a new world, and make new friends along the way. Will he be able to heal? Or will he become a shattered remnant of his former self?
Series: Shattered reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. What remains

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I have worked on for four years, no big deal

Chapter 1: What Remains

It was all my fault, all the death, and suffering, the untold body, countless loss of friends and family, and so much If only I had kept a closer eye on Gaea, then she wouldn't have taken so many lives, and the demon Salem wouldn't have been born. Millions have died and due to my anger, and this world has become a remnant of what it was.

*Flashback*  
Annabeth ran her hand along some marks on the ground – a jagged crow’s-foot shape as long as a human body. The area was lumpy and white, like stone scar tissue. “This is the place,” Annabeth announced as she stood up.“Percy, these are the trident marks of Poseidon.”  
Hesitantly, I touched the scars. “He must've been using his extra-large trident”  
“This is where he struck the earth,” Annabeth said, “where he made a saltwater spring appear for the contest with my mom to sponsor Athens.”  
“So this is where the rivalry Began,” I said.  
“Yeah.” I pulled Annabeth close and kissed her … long enough for it to get really awkward for Piper, though she said nothing. When I pulled away, Annabeth looked like a fish gasping for air.  
“And this is where it ends,” I said. “I love you, Wise Girl.”  
Annabeth made a little sigh, like something in her ribcage had melted.  
I glanced at Piper. “Sorry, I had to do that.”  
Piper grinned. “How could a daughter of Aphrodite not approve? You’re a great boyfriend.”  
*End of Flashback*

This memory floated through my head for what seemed like hours, the happiness from it apparently trying to cover up the grim events that followed, before being interrupted by a voice saying, “Child, your slumber is at its end. Wake and all will be explained.” my first thought was, ‘why is it so dark?’ the memories came flooding into my head in a series of images and colors, gold with red twirled around it elegantly, a flash of black and white, my mother telling me that everything would be alright, blond hair caked in blood, light leaving a familiar pair of grey eyes, the bodies of demigods lying broken on the upturned earth, the earth-shaking and storm clouds flashing with green lightning.

I opened my eyes, taking in my snowy surroundings, clutching my chest. It felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. As tears leaked from my eyes and sobs racked my body, the voice, once more, spoke in my head. ‘Child,’ It said, effectively causing me to fall on my butt, ‘I must educate you about the world today, it is very different from the one you knew.’ My grief temporarily set aside, I blinked, once, twice, then I found my words.

“Who are you?” I asked out loud, “And what are you doing in my head?” I felt amusement, I assumed, from the being in my head.

‘, I’m in you’re head because I need to be,’ she, it was impressed upon me that this being was female, said with a slight chuckle, ‘as for who I am, you may call me Miss. C.” I thought about this for a second.

“Ok, Miss. C, what do you mean by, ‘the world is different’?” I asked, concerned.

‘Well,’ she said, ‘there are many factors to this, including…..’ She then explained, in-depth, the concept of dust and aura, and the history of the world now known as Remnant, she also went on to describe the significant figures of the four kingdoms. She then discussed the topic of weapons, ‘ I will make some modifications to your weapons and armor to help you fit in if you don’t mind.’ she said.

“What's wrong with my weapons?” I asked, my hand twirling Riptide in my pocket.

She chuckled, ‘They scream magic, and magic isn’t really well known around here.’ 

I huffed, “alright, make the changes you want.” there was a pause, and then I started glowing so brightly that when I closed my eyes the light shone through. When I saw that the glowing had stopped, I opened my eyes. My armor now had a general theme of black with gold lining, the armor seemed to be one piece, allowing more movement, while at the same time leaving no weak points, on my left arm was a watch face that looked suspiciously like the shield that Tyson had made for me, on the right arm was what looked like a screen, I would play around with that later. My helmet had an electronic heads-up display that identified things that ranged from the temperature to the types of trees around me. On my left hip a sword and scabbard were connected, the sword, I realized, was Riptide with a thicker pommel and what looked like a trigger under the guard, I pulled it out of the scabbard, and, to my surprise, it was just as balanced as ever, but the blade was no longer bronze, it was black and silver.

“What does the trigger do?” I asked, afraid to test it. ‘The trigger,’ she said, ‘infuses the blade with dust, which is loaded into the bottom of the pommel, I also made the blade a mixture of Adamantine silver and Ebony, it is indestructible, and can kill humans, so be careful not to go overboard when fighting, and your dust is in the bag that is on your right hip.’

“Cool,” I said, mulling over the dust vials in my pouch, “so, what does the screen do?” She seemed to stop and think for a minute, before saying, ‘ It is your scroll, with all the necessary apps downloaded onto it. Now, once I am done the training you to use your new gear, and bank account, which I have loaded with money, I want you to make your way to beacon.’ I paused, “you want me to go to school?” I said, disappointed, ‘yes, but it's combat school, and will help integrate you into society.’ she said soothingly, “all right, and you unlocked my aura?” I asked, ‘Yes,’ she said, ‘now let's get to it.’ 

Three years later

After three months of training (and several mental breakdowns), it was finally time. I have learned so much, how to better use my natural powers over the wind, earth, and sea, how to use my aura to shield myself, I even unlocked my semblance, though what it is, I’ll save that reveal for later.

I now stood, looking out of the window of the transport to beacon, we had just made our last stop, and I was staring out the window, not paying any attention to my surroundings. Suddenly, something rammed into me from behind, forcing me to the ground. A vale of red obscured my vision. “I-I’m s-sorry!” said the girl, who was currently lifting herself from the ground. She wore a black and red dress with a hood and cape, but my eye was especially drawn to a red box attached to her back. Her black hair, accented with red tips, was in different lengths depending on where you looked, none of it passing her shoulders. Her head reached my chest, which surprised me, considering that she just knocked me over.

“It’s fine,” I said, straightening my jacket. “Just try to be more careful, ok?”

She nodded and stretched out her hand, “I’m Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet ya!” she said with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. I took her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you too, I’m-” Before I could say more, I was interrupted by a blond girl.

“Hey, there you are Rubs!” she said, smiling broadly at me, then Ruby, then back at me. “Who’s your friend?” to which, ruby responded with her best impression of a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

“Oh, hi Yang,” Ruby said, poking her head out from behind me, “ this is...oh actually..you never told me your name.” She said, looking to me.

I smiled down at her, then stuck a hand out to the girl Ruby referred to as Yang, “Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy, nice to meet you.” I said, shaking her hand.

She smiled back, “Yang Xiao Long, I’m Ruby’s sister,” She said, “protectively” putting Ruby in a headlock.

“Really?” I asked, surprised, “ But you two look nothing alike!”

Yang laughed, “yeah, we have different moms,” she said, and then whirled around on her sister, “speaking of, I can’t believe my little sis is going to beacon in the same year as me!”

Ruby shrugged her off, as she grumbled out“Yang! Cut it out,”

Yang smiled at her. “What’s wrong? I thought you would be excited, you’ve wanted to go here since you were little!” Yang teased, attempting to cheer her sister up. Ruby had none of it, “I was moved up two years,” She said, “I don’t want everyone to think that I’m special.”

Yang flung her arm across Ruby’s shoulders, “but you are special, and I bet everyone here will think you’re the bee’s knees!”

Ruby shook her head, “I don’t want to be ‘the bee's knees’,” She said, “I wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees!” She said crossing her arms and looking out the window.

“Ruby,” I said, attracting both of the sisters' attention, “ I don’t know you very well, but I am sure you Have absolutely normal knees.”

Ruby smiled at me, a brilliant smile that seemed to make the room warmer, saying “Thank you, Percy.”

Just then, a woman wearing glasses, a white blouse, and brown shorts appeared on the tv. “Hello,” Said the mysterious woman.

Yang leaned over to Ruby. “Who’s she?”

“I am Professor Goodwitch,” the woman, seemingly spoke in response to Yang.

“Oh,” said the blonde, shrugging. Prof.Goodwitch went on to explain how we were selected to attend Beacon, that we are in a time of peace and we train to uphold that peace. When she finished talking, the screen shut off and the city of vale came into view.

All three of us walked toward the window. “Wow,” I said, impressed, “Vale is grander in the air than it is on the ground!” Yang nodded and then nudged Ruby,

“hey,” Said Yang, pointing out the window, “You can see Signal from here!”

Ruby looked and then said, “ yeah, guess that we are not too far from home after all.” Just then, a boy with blond hair and white armor plates started retching and ran toward the bathroom.

“I guess the view isn’t for everyone,” said Yang, looking disgusted.

Ruby laughed, “ Well, at least I’m better off than vommitboy.” She joked h.

“Yeah,” laughed Yang

“Eww, Yang, it got on your shoes!” exclaimed Ruby, pointing at her sister’s shoes and backing up,

“Ew, ew, ew, get it off,” whined Yang.

“Just hold still, Yang,” I said, waiting for her to comply, once she did, I caused the puke to rise off her shoes and into the trash. “There,” I said, looking at yang, “All better?” She glared at me, “you know what….It seems to me that your semblance is puke control” Just as she started talking, the ship lurched, signaling that the ship was docked.

“Well, time to go,” I said, running out of the ship.

I ran to a stop in front of the entrance hall. I heard an explosion, and after looking around I saw Ruby, a white-haired girl, and a girl with a black bow that matched her hair. Both girls walked away, leaving Ruby sitting alone against a wall. As I was heading over to her, I saw the blond kid from earlier help her up and start talking to her, so the situation in hand, I decided to head back to the entrance hall. I looked around and I found where I was supposed to go. This is it, I thought, This is the start of my new life.


	2. The first step

Chapter 2: First Step  
As I fell toward the emerald forest, I remembered what Ozpin said before launching us.  
*Flashback*  
“The first person you make eye contact with,” said the white-haired professor, “will be your partner, with the exception of young Perseus, who will be assigned to a team depending on his compatibility with members of other teams.”  
Great, I thought, I’m going to be paired at random.  
*End Flashback*  
As these thoughts flitted through my head, I drew closer to the trees. I called on the wind to slow my descent and landed on a branch in a tree. I jumped to the ground, my sword drawn and ready for battle. I quickly surveyed the clearing I landed in and, seeing that it was clear, started walking north, where the relics are and, as a result, the rest of the soon-to-be students. As I walked, I heard a low growl and whirled around just in time to see a large pack, big, snarling Beowolves charge into the clearing. Loading a fire dust capsule into my sword, I charged the pack, setting my blade alight. I cut down any wolf that came within the reach of my sword. I had just finished off the last of the pack when I heard a high pitched, girly scream. I ran in the direction of the vocal disturbance, encountering, and killing a Ursi major along the way.   
As I reached the edge of the clearing I heard a guy yelling, “Can we go five seconds without someone doing something crazy?” followed by a five-second silence, and then a girl with Orange hair and a hammer riding an ursi crashing into the clearing yelling, “ Giddy-Up!” I surveyed the clearing as I walked up to the group that consisted of Yang, Ruby, the white-haired girl, the girl with the bow, “Barf-boy”, a guy with pink highlights, the girl with the hammer ,who, for some reason was prancing around with a rook, singing “I’m the queen of the castle, I’m the queen of the castle!”, and a girl clad in bronze armor. “Hey,” I said to no one in particular.   
Ruby, having never seen my armor, said, “Hello, I’m Ruby!”   
I laughed, “Yes, I know Ruby,” I said, my helmet receding into my armor.  
Her eyes widened in surprise. “Percy!” She said, running over and rushing around me in a flash of rose petals, “your armor is so cool!”   
Smiling at her I said, “Thank you, it was a gift from a friend.”  
The white-haired girl, sword in hand, walked up to us and, with a bit of unbelief in her voice, said, “Ruby, do you know who you're talking to?”   
Ruby nodded, “ Weiss, It’s just Percy!”   
The girl, Weiss, seemed to be taken back, “Just Percy? Just Percy! How can you speak so formally about him? He is one of the greatest swordsmen in Remnant!” Ruby jumped back, surprised, from her eccentric friend. “I apologize for not introducing myself,” she said, turning to me, causing me to take a step back, “I am Weiss Sch…”   
Cutting her off I said, “Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation, I know, now please back up!” I said stepping to the right. Weiss seemed to be in a state of shock, which was good news for me, as I got to walk to the rest of the group.  
The girl in gold armor waved at me, saying, “Hi, I’m Pyrrha Nikos.”   
I smiled and said, “Nice to meet you!  
As I was about to introduce myself to the rest of the group, a loud screech echoed around the ruins and a giant Nevermoor flew over the clearing. I looked up, my helmet closed, and I shot off the ground at the speed of a rocket, stopping when I was level with the Nevermoor. Hovering a few feet in front of me, it seemed to be sizing me up. As we stared each other down, the wind started wiping around faster and faster, until a hurricane formed around me. I shot forward, my sword now crackling with electricity as I thrust it forward into its head, killing the Nevermoor.  
When I landed on the ground, I was met by awestruck faces. Ruby was the first to recover, pointing to me and then to the disintegrating corpse of the Nevermoor on the top of a cliff, “W-what ...How...That…...was AWESOME!” She said, pumping a fist into the air. “I wonder whose team you are going to be on?” This was a question not only asked by her, but by me as well.  
*Time skip*  
“Carden Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove bronzewing, and Sky Lark,” said the white-haired Headmaster, “ together you will form team CRDL(cardinal), lead by Carden Winchester!” Ozpin went on to form team JNPR(Juniper), which consisted of Jaune Arc, or “barf-boy”, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, led by Jaune Arc. “And finally,” Said Ozpin, “ Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long! Together you will form team RWBY! Lead by, Ruby Rose!” Ozpin paused for the polite clapping that followed his statement, then said, “And of course, Perseus Jackson, please approach the stage!” when I got to the stage, he had team RWBY stand to the side and me in their original position. “Ruby Rose, please step forward,” said the eccentric Headmaster when she did as he asked, he continued to say, “will you accept Perseus Jackson into your team?” Ruby smiled, and glanced back at her team, who were nodding, and said, “yes, I do.” Ozpin gave a curt nod, saying, “Welcome to team RW(P)BY (Ruby) Mr. Jackson,” He said to me, turning to address the crowd, “and welcome to Beacon!”  
*Night before the first day of school*  
*Ruby P.O.V*  
Excitement rushed through my veins as I walked to my dorm, everyone except Percy, who went ahead, was with me. Yang lazily hung off my shoulder, “alright!” she exclaimed, “not only am I on a team with my sister, but also Percy Jackson!”   
Weiss, who was walking next to me, said, “it is very fortunate to have been placed on a team with a world-renowned swordsman.” There was agreement all around. I thought for a second,   
“ why did Percy go ahead?” I asked no one in particular.  
Blake rolled her eyes, “maybe he was tired,” she said, “and didn’t want to deal with the obvious over-excitement that has infected most of the team.”   
I blinked at her, “oh,” I say, a little embarrassed, “ well here is our room.”   
I quickly open the door and look around the room. There were five beds, the one furthest from the door contains the sleeping form of Percy. “Oh,” I say quietly, turning to the rest of my team, “Looks like you were right Blake.” She nodded, glancing over as Percy’s breathing became more labored.   
“We need to figure out a bathroom schedule,” said Weiss, rather absent-mindedly as Percy had started muttering, “but that can probably wait until morning.” There were nods of agreement all around when a slight tremor shook the room. We all looked at each other,   
“what was th…?” Yang attempted to ask but being cut off by another tremor, and someone shouting, ‘NO’ Percy Jackson was shaking violently on his bed, sweat glistened on his skin, He looked like he was having a nightmare.   
Weiss and Blake shared a look, “You don't think…” Weiss asked Blake, Blake nodded.  
“We need to wake him, or else the whole building might come down.” Said Blake, panic rising in her voice as another tremor shook the building and the door burst open.


End file.
